magazinesfromthepastfandomcom-20200214-history
Games-X Issue 0
This magazine was released in March 1991. It was included free inside another magazine. Contents Games-X Issue 0 Contents.jpg News Lynx price leaps down for the second time - (3) Palace sheds software: Palace Software sold to Titus. - (3) Joy on a stick: Explorer joystick from Champ - (3) ECTS party time winners predicted - (3) Want to buy a software house?: Hewson call in the receivers - (3) Dinamic step back in time: Mega Phoenix for Amiga, ST, PC, C64, Spectrum, Amstrad and MSX - (4) Real power can't be given - it must be programmed: The Godfather to appear as separate adventure and action games - (4) Golly gosh a fabulous new computer game: The Famous Five from Enigma Variations for Amiga, ST, Spectrum, C64, Amstrad and PC - (4) Danny "Mario" DeVito: Danny DeVito to star as Mario in Super Mario Brothers movie - (5) Unlucky Thirteen: Floor 13 from Virgin Games / PSI Software - (5) Bart bananas: The Simpsons: Bart vs. the Space Mutants from Ocean and Arc Developments - (5) French Software Industry Awards - (5) Other Game News *'Secret Weapons of the Luftwaffe, The Secret of Monkey Island, Heart of China, Space Quest IV, Leisure Suit Larry 5, Terminator 2: Judgment Day, Retro' - (4) *'Super Space Invaders, Player Manager 2, Lemmings, Armour-Geddon, Cybercon III, War Zone, Thunderhawk AH-73M' - (5) Go-Global - Leslie Bunder - 2 pages (44-45) Features Virtuality - Is This The Real Thing?: W Industries "The Virtuality 1000 SD" - 1 page (2) Gallup Charts - 3 pages (7,32-33) All the world's a stage and all the men and women merely games players... - 2 pages (22-23) :Everyone knows that Shakespeare wrote about the seven ages of man - toddler, kiddie, diamond geezer, old bloke and so on. But would you believe the historians at Games-X Towers have just discovered one of the bard's priceless but completely unknown, early scripts - 'The Six Ages of Computer Games Players'. Street Talk: St Neots, Cambridge - 1 page (26) Everything you ever wanted to know about Games-X...; Just Who Are The Team? - 1 page (29) Arcades Extravaganza - 1 page (30) :Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, Tecmo World Cup '90, Hit The Ice, High Impact Football, G-LOC, Hard Drivin', Race Drivin', Final Lap, Final Lap 2 The Really Totally Extremely Undeniably Intrinsically Useful Pages! - 2 pages (34-35) What do Betty Boo, Rhythm King Records and The Bitmap Brothers all have in common? - 3 pages (38-40) :The answer - computer games, Leslie Bunder finds out! X-It (Letters Page) - 1 page (46) Reviews Gameplay, Lastability and Presentation are scored out of 20. X-Rating out of 5. Tips Total Recall - Player's Guide - 1 page (18) Tip X - 1 page (21) *Atari ST - Total Recall, Toyota Celica GT Rally, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles *Amiga - RoboCop 2, Nitro *Spectrum - Dominator Dr X - 1 page (37) Adverts Amiga Action - page 31 Other Credits Deputy Editor :Chris Stevens News Editor :Nick Clarkson (North), Gary Whitta (South) Production Editor :Pam Norman Staff Writers :Alex Simmons, Leslie Bunder, John Davison, Ian Johns, Shaun McIntyre Contributor :Ed Glinert Art Editor :Jonathan Ross Features Art Editor :Fiona Howarth Assistant Art Editor :Rob Sharp Issue Index Category:Contains Amiga Reviews Category:Contains C64 Reviews Category:Contains Atari ST Reviews Category:Contains Master System Reviews Category:Contains PC Reviews Category:Contains Mega Drive Reviews